Big Brother: Cartoons Collide!
by familyguyfan
Summary: 10 cartoons move into the house for 20 days for 1,000,000,000! Who'll win? Read on!
1. Days 1 through 4

It was a sunny day at the house. Day 1 was upon these houseguests. You'll meet 10 houseguests who'll live in this house. The last one in the house will be the official winner of Big Brother: Cartoons Collide. They'll be facing a whole ton of challenges for $10,000,000!! Here's the list.

Bender

Homer

Peter

Fry

Bugs

Kuzco

Krunk

Sandy

Larry

Krusty the Clown

They all walked in a single file line and took their place on the steps across from the house. "Hello everyone. Welcome to Big Brother: Cartoons Collide!" Fred Flintstone told the houseguests. "You'll be in this house for 20 days until you get evicted. Last person in the house wins the big pot of money! And remember, expect the unexpected!"

The order went like this.

Group 1: Bender, Fry, Peter, Krusty, Homer.

Group 2: Krunk, Kuzco, Sandy, Larry, Bugs.

Once everyone entered the house, Krunk was the first one in the diary room and said, "When I got inside, it looked like heaven. Everyone was nice enough to let me get my own bed instead of sharing one."

In Krunk's room, he stared at the cot next to him where Bugs and Kuzco had to share a bed while the rest had their own bed. "This stinks!" Kuzco complained.

"Well, you can switch next week." Bugs said.

Meanwhile in Homer's room, Homer, Peter, and Krusty had their own beds. So Bender and Fry had to share a bed. "If anyone asks, we're not gay!" Fry told Bender. Bender nodded.

"I hate to say this but I felt like there was going to be a twist in the game Big Brother is making everyone gay!" Bender said in the diary room and shook the camera violently!

"As much as I like being in the house with Bender, I think he has issues." Fry admitted in the diary room softly.

At the first Head of Household challenge, Fred told everyone to go to the living room.

"For this challenge, you'll be paired with a partner, together you'll battle each other on each others shoulders. The last 2 people left will wrestle each other until someone falls down. Please go to the back yard with your bathing suits on!"

A few minutes later, everyone was in the back yard. Once the challenge started, Peter jumped on Homers shoulders and Homer ran to Sandy and Larry. Sandy threw out her hand and Peter punched Sandy and Larry down to the ground. A while later, Bender and Krusty were the last ones standing. Bender pulled out a beer and drank the whole bottle and fell down.

Krusty was now the Head of Household.

"I can't believe I beat a drunk guy!" Krusty said excitedly in the diary room.

"He beat me." Bender said in the diary room. I am so going to kick his ass!

Later that night, Krusty was in his new room and said to Bender, "I need advice. Who should I put up?"

Bender stared at Krusty and said, "I think you should put up Sandy and Kuzco. Well Sandy is a hard player and Kuzco is just lazy!"

Krusty nodded and said, "Okay. But if I do this, you'll have to take me to the final 2!"

Bender nodded and said, "Deal!"

2 days later was the nomination ceremony. Krusty walked to the living room table and said, "This was a hard decision to make so here it goes." Krusty reached into the box and pulled out a key and said, "Peter. You are safe!" Peter stood up excitedly and said, "Freakin sweet!"

At the end, Krusty said, "I decided to nominate you Sandy and you Kuzco. I put Sandy up because she's a very challenging player in this game! I put up Kuzco because he's lazy and farts a lot." Then the meeting was over.

Later that day was the Power of Veto challenge. The challenge was to climb to the top of the pole and grab the veto! First one to get it wins! But the pole was easy on the bottom, the second half was grease, and the top was filled with oil.

As they climbed up the pole, Kuzco jumped over the grease and landed on the oil. Kuzco clung to the pole and then slipped to the bottom. Bender was doing very well and once he got to the oil part, he slipped and fell down. Meanwhile Krusty slipped a few times and gave up. Overall, Sandy was the winner.


	2. Eviction Day

When Sandy won, she jumped up and down in the dairy room and said, "I won!" Peter walked over to Sandy and smiled. Sandy didn't respond and passed him. Later that day, Kuzco was talking to Sandy and said, "You have to use it tonight!" Sandy wasn't sure and said, "I don't know."

"Is it because I'm lazy?" Kuzco asked.

"No." Sandy said.

"Is it because I'm a total moron?" Kuzco asked rubbing his fingers together.

"No." Sand said sweating.

"Or is it because I made a deal with that Bender guy saying that you should be up for eviction?" Kuzco stammered.

"You didn't do that!" Sandy said. "Just let me figure it out!"

Kuzco stood up and said, "Fine."

A few hours later at the veto ceremony, Sandy stood up and said, "I know that I've been put up on the block! I know that I am strong. I decide to use the Veto on myself."

Krusty nodded and said, "Well… I have no choice but to put you up Bender. I have failed you."

Bender stood up furiously and said, "Wait a damn minute here you piece of crap! I won't stand by for this! I thought we had a deal here!"

Suddenly, some guards ran into the room and grabbed Bender by the arms and took him out of the house. After Bender left, 9 houseguests remained. Bugs looked around the room and said, "What a nut job."

Krusty cleared his throat and said, "Well, I guess now I put up Fry!" Fry nodded and sat next to Kuzco and then the meeting was over.

When Day 5 approached, Peter walked over to Fry and said, "I can't believe you're up for eviction." Fry nodded and said, "It's okay! Since today is eviction day I guess we can all hold our breaths hoping I don't leave." Peter looked down at Fry's hand and said, "I'll always remember you."

Fry nodded and left the room.

"I feel bad for the guy." Peter said in the diary room. "If he leaves, I'll have no one to drink with."

Later that evening, Fred appeared on the screen and said, "It's time to cast your votes!"

After everyone except the HOH, Kuzco, and Fry voted, the results went like this.

Kuzco: 9

Fry: 0

So in other words, Kuzco was evicted from the house. At the HOH challenge, it was a quiz challenge on what happened in the past 5 days. As a result, Peter won HOH!!


	3. Uhoh

"Holly freaking God!" Peter shouted loudly. "Moron." Krusty thought to himself. Krunk gave Peter a weird look and said, "I'm not sure how you got them all right but I must say, I'm proud." Peter ignored Krunk and slapped Larry's hand and began to break dance.

Later that night, there was a huge argument at the dinner table. "I think we should kick Bugs out of the house!" Sandy said as she banged the table!

"What?" Bugs asked in shock. "What did I do to you?"

"Now I think that we should wait until nomination day and see who gets put up then. Now shut up! Just shut up! God your picky!" Peter hollered. Suddenly, the room filled with silence.

At the nomination ceremony, after all the keys were pulled out Peter said, "I nominated Krunk and Sandy. Well I don't know why I did this but I was drunk at the time. So my bad."

At the Veto Challenge, Krunk beat Peter in the cannon ball contest and Krunk won the veto. Later that night, the house went uproar. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Peter yelled. "Now wait here you drunk." Krusty said calmly. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Homer asked as he pulled out a beer. "You think you're all that but you aren't!" Peter said almost calm.

At the Veto Ceremony, Krunk used the Veto, which put Krusty on the block. "I feel bad." Krusty said in the diary room and then he pulled out a tissue and began to cry.


	4. Last day

2 days later was eviction day. Sandy and Krusty were in their places and Peter was drinking his beer. "Are you going to be like that all day?" Krunk asked. "Maybe." Peter said. "Or maybe you can just shut the hell up for all I know." Krunk sighed and waited for Fred to appear on the screen. The votes went like this.

Krusty: 3

Sandy: 3

"We have a tie!" Fred announced. Peter stood up and began clapping loudly. "Now Peter, please tell everyone who you decide to evict." Fred told Peter in a calm tone. "I vote to evict Sandy!" Peter said rapidly and then sat down. Sandy sighed and walked out of the house. Once Sandy left, Peter started dancing wildly.

15 minutes later, Fred said that there'd be a twist. "Now Peter, as past HOH, you may choose who you'd like to be in the final 2 with." Fred told Peter as he rubbed his thumbs together.

"I want to be in the final 2 with Homer my good man." Peter said as he gave Fred thumbs up. "Very well. Everyone except Homer and Peter, go home."

Everyone sighed and packed their bags and left the house. It was the final night. The stupid time difference made the show go for 2 months instead of 20 days. Here's what Peter had to say.

"You are my best pal here. I won't let anything happen to you. We can do it. Don't give up. If you don't win, I'll let you have the rest of my beer."

Who won you ask? PETER WON OF COURSE BECAUSE OF HIS TOUCHING SPEECH HE MADE!! After that, Homer died of AIDS. The end.


End file.
